1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a point of purchase advertising system which gives selective, repeated advertising messages in the form of verbal or other types of advertisements in response to the approach of a potential customer, all without the need for operator assistance. More particularly, it is concerned with such a point of purchase advertising system which is essentially portable in nature and can be positioned at virtually any strategic sales location in order to render valuable advertising services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is estimated that up to 70% of all retail sales are made at the so-called "point of purchase"; in other words, the great majority of consumer purchases are made on the basis of immediate impression and impulse. This is a primary reason one encounters a bewildering array of advertising and promotional material in retail outlets such as grocery, hardware or other retail sales establishments.
Obviously, in order for any point of purchase advertising system to be effective, it must create an arresting impression. For this reason, innumerable advertising ploys, promotions and techniques have been attempted in the past in order to increase sales. Such include brightly colored posters, giveaways, coupons, product demonstrations and even the presence of live salesmen. The latter alternative is of course very effective, but generally speaking the cost of providing a live salesman is prohibitive, particularly in the case of relatively low cost consumer items.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an effective point of purchase advertising display system which has the advantages of a live salesman or demonstration but at relatively low cost.